1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light source module, and more particularly to a solid state light source module and a solid state light source array.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diode (LED) emits a light by converting electric energy into photo energy. The LED is mainly composed of semiconductors. Of the semiconductors, those having a larger ratio of holes carrying positive electricity are referred as P type semiconductors, and those having a larger ratio of electrons carrying negative electricity are referred as N type semiconductors. The junction connecting a P type semiconductor and an N type semiconductor forms a PN junction. When a voltage is applied to the positive polarity and negative polarity of a LED chip, the electrons and the holes will be combined and emitted in the form of a light.
Conventionally, the LEDs are flatly disposed on a heat-dissipation substrate. Since a part of the light is reflected or absorbed by the heat-dissipation substrate, the light can only be emitted from one single side, and the expected illumination effect cannot be achieved. According to the conventional method, LEDs are bonded to two electrode pins by way of wire bonding, and are only applicable for one single point light source. When it comes to the large-sized array light source module, the conventional method is unable to effectively increase the light emitting area due to the restriction of the area of substrate, and has plenty of room for improvement.